The Gate Keeper
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Edward Elric, became a Gate Keeper, which is similar to Truth in order to give Al his body back and Izumi her organs. Al wants his brother back. In order to get him back, Al have to get him back like he was… But was this all just set up?-On Temp. Hold-
1. The Gate Keeper

**Edward Elric, became a Gate Keeper, which is similar to Truth in order to give Al his body back and Izumi her organs. Al wants his brother back. In order to get him back, Al have to get him back like he was… But was this all just set up?**

* * *

**~Chapter One: The New Gate Keeper~**

"Give AL BACK!" Ed yelled. "I'll give you anything! Take my arm! Take my Leg! Take my heart! JUST GIVE AL BACK!"

"Hello Mr. Al-che-mist~!" replied the truth. "Anything you say?"

"Anything!" Ed cried.

Truth grinned. "Fine then… I want you to be a Gate Keeper. You will be like me, but not at the same time."

Ed opened his mouth to talk but Truth interrupted him. "But, to make things fair… your teacher will get her organs back and If Al, or any of your friends and find, and make you back to normal within a year… You will go back to them~!"

Ed swallowed. "F-fine…"

Truth went more closer to Ed, and inserted a red liquid in him. "Tha-that's the Philosopher's Stone!" Ed yelled.

"Correct Mr. Al-che-mist!" Truth's grin widen. "Good luck, lets see if you win."

"F*ck you Truth." Ed growled. "I trust my brother and my friends, sadly even Mustang."

* * *

**~2 weeks later~ **

Al was walking around the streets looking for his missing older brother.

His brother Ed went missing on the day he got his body back and Izumi, his and his brother's teacher, got her organs back.

* * *

'_For what was exchanged for all of this?'_

* * *

"Big Brother…" said the sad Al. He looked at the sky, the sun warmed his skin, and the cool wind he could finally feel cooled him down. "Where are you…"

Ed at that time was walking around the town, Truth's voice echoed in him. _'Humans… they have such useless emotions, but those emotions made humans…. Humans…' _Ed thought.

"Big Brother?!" yelled a sandy haired boy. "It's you! Big Brother!"

Ed was confused, should he say yes I'm your brother! Or who are you? But he had to pick option 2... Option 1... Was against the rules Truth said while he faded back home.

"Who are you?" Ed said in a very bored voice. When Truth said Ed back to normal he meant by… getting his emotions back. "I do not have any brother."

"B-big Brother…" Al stared at the figure in front of him. It had Ed's eye and hair, even his trade mark jacket, a red jacket with Flamel's sign in black on the back. He noticed instead of a automail arm, he had a real flesh arm. "You… have your arm… You're Big Brother… Edward."

"Now again, who are you?" Ed growled. "My name is not Edward, it is Keeper."

* * *

A man with jet black hair and black eyes walked in. "Well Well, looks like the midget is home. Hello Major Fullmetal, or I should say Major General Fullmetal?"

Ed growled. "My name is Keeper, I am NOT this person you call Edward or Fullmetal."

Roy blinked. "This is Ed right?" He asked Al.

Al looked down. "I know it is him…. But…. He isn't agreeing with me…"

Roy looked back at Ed, or Keeper. "Oh~ So your name is Keeper? Why Keeper?"

Ed looked at Roy's eyes. "Because I am the Gate Keeper."

"For what Shorty?" Roy smirked.

"For what you shall never know till then." Ed replied. "I shall give you a hint, this "Ed" of yours and this kid over here saw it."

Al eyes widened. "So… You're Truth!?"

"Yes and No. I am like Truth but I am not Truth, we just have somewhat the same job… I got it recently." Ed replied.

"Recently?" Roy added. "What do you mean by that?"

"How do I know? Truth gave me the job for something else, I don't know it." Ed replied.

Roy looked at Ed's dull golden eyes. It wasn't full of fire like before nor does his voice sounded strong and determined. No his eyes were empty, like a void, and his voice sounded like he didn't care.

Al noticed it too. He cried in the inside. _'So this is what was exchanged for my body… and Teacher's organs…'_

'_Ed's freedom and life…'_

* * *

**TBC…**


	2. The Sky, The Smile, and The Stew

**Hmm…. Should I make this a RoyEd or a EdWin? T^T… I f'n love RoyEd… but.. The problem is with... People saying they don't like it…. So REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH PAIRING U WANT! Do you want RoyEd or EdWin or (Other)? You pick! You have 1 week before I update again!**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: The Sky, The Smile, and The Stew~**

The Gate Keeper looked at the sky, remembering his past. The stupid things he did, the helpful things he did, and his name… Edward Hohenheim Elric.

"Keeper." said Roy.

Ed looked at Roy. He was sitting against a tree, and Roy was looking down, eye to eye. "What do you need?"

"Dinner is ready, Al made stew." Roy replied.

A small twinkle appeared in Ed's eyes. "Stew?"

"Yeah, stew," Roy smirked noticing the small happiness in Ed's golden eyes. "Lets go before the others eat it all up."

* * *

When they arrived Roy tapped on Al's shoulder and pointed somewhere signaling to leave.

Al stood up. "I'll be back!"

"What do you need Führer?" Al said.

Recently Roy Mustang became the new Führer, and Ed became Lieutenant General, only 2 positions away from Roy, and upgraded 5 ranks.

"Ed… I noticed when I said the word Stew in the sentence while telling him it was time for dinner, he had a quick moment of happiness in his eyes." Roy replied.

Al slightly smiled. "That's brother alright. His favorite food is stew."

Roy smiled also. "Hm.. That shortie better not to long returning back to his old loud personality."

Al snickered. "Knowing you you'll torture him back to it."

Roy faked a frown. "How cruel of you!"

* * *

They 2 walked back it.

"Had fun making out?" Ed said.

Roy, Al, and the other people in the room was shocked.

"M-m-m-m-making out?" Al yelled in confusion.

Roy smirked. "You jealous?"

Ed kept eating, Hughes paused his cooing of his child, Riza aimed her hand to her gun, Fuery looked sick imagining the scene, Jean was laughing with Winry, and Breda, Falmen fainted, Izumi smirked, and lastly Sheska banged her head on a book.

"No, but just in case, you look like a person who would have sex with anyone." Ed replied in monotone.

Roy twitched his eye. "What? Was I correct?" Ed added.

"Oh, god!" Jean laughed. "He totally pwned you!"

"Shut up Jean!" Roy yelled back.

"OH? Should I?" Jean laughed back.

"GET YOUR A*S OVER HERE!" Roy ran after Jean as he ran around the room.

"…" Ed was silent. _'When will I be like them….'_

**TBC…**


End file.
